Planet X (novel)
Two teams of heroes... one astounding adventure. Summary ;From the book jacket: :On the planet Xhaldia, ordinary men and women are mutating into bizarre creatures with extraordinary powers. But is this a momentous evolutionary leap or an unparalleled catastrophe? The very fabric of Xhaldian society is threatened as fear and prejudice divide the transformed from their own kin. :''Dispatched to cope with the growing crisis, Captain Picard and the crew of the starship [[USS Enterprise-E|''Enterprise]] receive some unexpected visitors from another reality -- in the form of the group of mutant heroes known as the uncanny X-Men. Storm, leader of the X-Men, offers their help in resolving a situation that is agonizingly similar to the human/mutant conflicts of their own time and space. :But when hostile aliens appear in orbit around Xhaldia to try and abduct the transformed for use as a superpowered force in an attack on the Federation, even the combined forces of the crew of Starfleet and the X-Men may be unable to prevent an inferno of death and destruction. :''Starfleet's finest crew and Earth's greatest mutant heroes will need all their powers and abilities to save the Xhaldian people and stop a deadly threat to the Federation. Quotes "''It's not where you fight, it's who." : - Wolverine, on battlefields. "Don't ever change, bub." "Once again, it was an honor fighting beside you."- Worf and Wolverine saying there goodbyes. Background *This novel is cross-over between Star Trek and X-men. It is set in the same continuity as the previous Marvel comic special Star Trek - X-Men II: Second Contact and references events from that story. *Patrick Stewart, best known for protraying Jean-Luc Picard, also plays Professor Xavier in the X-men movies; their mutual resemblance is mentioned when Crusher creates a holographic duplicate of Professor Xavier to help investigate the problem on Xhaldia. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard: In the course of their mission to help the Xhaldians, Picard and Storm develop a certain affection for each other ;William Riker ;Data: As an android alone among others, Data easily identifies with the X-Men, as they, like him, are 'different' from everyone else ;Worf: Naturally, Worf develops a keen respect for Wolverine's abilities as a warrior ;Geordi La Forge: La Forge's investigations of the X-Men's abilities help him form a certain bond with them all, particularly Nightcrawler, to whom he is able to explain certain details about the mutant's teleportation abilities ;Deanna Troi ;Beverly Crusher ;Charles Xavier (seen only in a holodeck simulation): A hologram created from information from data the Enterprise acquired during their previous visit, Xavier helps Doctor Crusher cure the 'transformed' ;Wolverine (Logan): Wolverine proves vital in the final defeat of the aliens who created the transformed ;Storm (Ororo Monroe): The X-men field leader plays a crucial role in the conflict, defeating the leader of the transformed, who could control the earth around him (She also develops an attraction to Picard, requesting he call her Ororo) ;Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Nightcrawler's unique means of teleportation allows him to travel onto an attacking alien ship and disable their shields(Also, La Forge's analysis of Nightcrawler reveals that, when he teleports, he becomes covered with verteron particles) ;Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ;Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ;Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ;Archangel (Warren Worthington): Archangel aids Picard in disarming a bomb from the alien ship that would have destroyed the city, flying out to disarm the bomb after PIcard brings them in close to it in a shuttlecraft ;Sovar : Lieutenant. ;Suttles : Ensign. ;Sariel Rager ;B.G. Robinson ;Saffron : Ensign. ;Guinan: Briefly travelling on the Enterprise-E, Guinan agrees to tend the bar for old times' sake, and gives Wolverine prune juice ;Ben ;Barclay ;Detemer ;Lee Wayne ;Kirby Ditko ;Kane : Lieutenant. ;Bertaina ;Wilkes ;Calderon ;Yeowell : Lieutenant. ;Glavin : Lieutenant. ;Stevenson : Lieutenant. ;Q ;Uatu : Watcher References ;USS Enterprise-E Category:Novels